JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of characters
JeremyWorks Studios * Jeremy Universal ** Jeremy ** Larry ** Jay ** Steve ** Sidden ** Mia ** Zachary ** Davina ** Lexi ** Larrira ** Chavles ** Nickela ** Wuud ** Dr. Rad ** Fred ** Rubert ** George ** Guest ** Bottlox ** Petunia ** Graciela ** Betiella ** Gavin ** Elizabeth ** Jason ** Aron ** Kieran ** Molly ** Eve ** Lola (JeremyToons) ** Jack Carter ** Rubby Miller ** Addie the Girl ** Amelia ** Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) ** Aveline (Evil Mother) ** Lewis ** Mavi ** Silverclaw ** Darktooth ** Winka Girl ** Mastermind Cat ** Priscilla ** Bark ** Beany * Cartoon World ** Matt ** Stephen ** Ann ** Joyce ** Rosie ** Jane ** Tom ** George ** Bennet ** Veronica ** Princess Anneca ** Takashi ** Anthone ** Eleesha ** Parkman ** Ranger Quint * Objects ** Leafy ** Firey ** Flower ** Coiny ** Nickel ** OJ ** Baseball ** Paintbush ** Pen ** Pencil ** Blocky ** Match ** Bubble * Comedy TV ** Tiffany ** Daivd ** Jenny ** Eric * Pets World ** Joshua (Sting) ** Benjamin ** Casey ** Lucky ** Chico ** Draker Dire ** Master Mime * Blob ** Greeny ** Cyan ** Yellow * Fantastic World * Too Fast * Paintfight! ** Ashley Painter ** Black & White Missy * My Own Pet * The Missing Riddle ** Liana ** Damian ** Rishi ** Vivian ** Minecart ** Queen Jaida ** Speedy Dude ** Genie Guy ** Stronger Man * Planet NX ** Xeep ** Zasarn ** Robbie ** Dob * The Journey to Adventures * Lost in Island ** Caleb (Lost in Island) ** Sophie ** Noah * The Black Ink Girl * Puppies in the Box ** Lauren Cannari ** Keiko * The Princess and the Pauper ** Princess Jenna ** Prince Winston ** Winston's father ** Captain of the Guard ** Valet * The Secret of the Legendary Story * Hollywood World ** Brayan ** Tamia ** Erica ** Zaid ** Devyn ** Keyla ** Weston ** Caiden ** Mohamed ** Liana Walkers ** Duke ** D.C Bear ** The Director * Go City! ** Jax ** Cameron ** Calvin ** Tyrone ** Gianna ** Mireya ** Amira ** Dahlia ** Laxer ** Vivian * Wayside ** Todd ** Maurecia * Two Teenage Ghost ** Grace Hill ** Dylan Johnson ** Emily Taylor ** Ethan ** Seth ** Joshua Hill ** Chole Hill * Friendship's Life * Lasertag ** Elijah Jones ** Hayden Kaligian ** Judy Litton ** Castiel Mikelson ** Mike Kaligian * Wild Jungle ** Zackie ** Juck ** Zaria ** Musho ** Tacko ** Martin ** Nathalie * Kirby 4ever ** 4ever ** Kirby ** Magolor ** Malware ** R.O.B. ** Flaze ** Steve ** KURBEH ** Flaze V2.0 ** Hallie * Emily, Ravil, and Julia/''Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Grown Up!'' ** Emily ** Ravil ** Julia * The Princess Girl ** Princess Anneca ** Prince Ashton * Molly Jr. ** Molly Jr. * The Best Boy * Mark's Dream ** Mark * Poodle Thief ** Poodle Thief * JeremyWorks Universe * JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island ** The Wise Old Crab ** The Mawgu * JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots ** Chad-Bot ** Mr. Huggles * JeremyWorks: Globs of Doom ** Globulous Maximus ** Glob Jeremy ** Vessel of Portentia JeremyWorld Animation * Judy & Lucy ** Judy ** Lucy * Angel Girl * Need A Life? ** Mason ** Laim ** Dallis ** Marissa * Hotel Motel * The Lost City * To the Future * Wacky World ** Mike ** Jacob ** Ava ** Ezra ** Katie ** Dolly ** Dr. Worker * The Insane Adventures * That Crazy Cat * Lucky * Lone Wolf Red Ball Animation * Robot West ** Placket * The School World ** Ottilia ** Mike ** Ken * The Woodson ** Kevin Woodson ** Rachel Woodson ** Aidan Woodson ** Grace Woodson ** Dixie Gardner ** Jaden Badger * WorldStars * The Life of Alvin Scott ** Alvin Scott JeremySoft * Avery the Warrior ** Avery ** Camey ** Bellona ** Servillah * Tinny! ** Tinny the Dog ** Buster the Two-Tailed Cat ** Tucker the Wolf ** Katie Winston ** Judy Chihuahua ** Tinna the Dog ** Jessica the Bat ** Pasteur the Dog ** Roxie ** Sarah the Cyborg Wolf * Zarahi! ** Zarahi ** Niamh ** Mason * Wild Racer ** Nancy ** Ruben ** Tweet ** Tatar ** Polar ** Queen Belinda ** Princess Armani ** Reese ** Dr. Hack ** Wizgirl ** Dr. Master ** Anika Wizard * Quinn the Rockstar ** Quinn ** Annabelle ** Josiah ** Vanessa ** Ariana ** Big Rex * Legend World ** Rickie ** Maria ** Flick ** Kella ** Kayla (Queen Kayla) * Jeremy Fight ** Master Hand ** Crazy Hand ** Master Core ** Polygon Man ** Ameila's Super Robot ** Fighting Polygon Team ** The Pink Robot ** Galleom ** Duon ** Tabuu 78M Studios * The 78M Show ** 78M ** JAB3 Icon ** 5B ** 3M ** Jeremy's Splat ** P9P9P ** GloriousDUDE ** 69M ** StarDrop ** 1M ** 130M ** 8M ** 2M ** Fawn ** TheSB360 ** 9J ** EvilShield ** 6S ** 23M ** 26M ** BluHead ** 13M ** 13J ** 7G ** Danny (The 78M Show) ** 6M ** jet-blue Jeremy Channel Coming soon! Jeremy XD Coming soon! JAB3Toons * The Satin and Bizzy Show ** Satin ** Bizzy * Magical Girl to the Resuce * Wacky Toons Adventures JeremyWorks Parks and Resorts * JeremyWorks Land * JeremyWorks World of Fun * JeremyWorks Zone * JeremyWorks Fun Center and Arcade JeremyWorks Mobile * JeremyWorks Emoji Blast * Gems Hunt ** Gem Hunter * Cubemonkey ** Cubemonkey * JAB3Toons: Worldwide Hidden Secret * JAB3Toons Village * JeremyWorks Crossy Road * Smash and Hit * Running Dash! * Cooking Madness * Duck and Craziness * Evil Gang JeremyWorks Publishing Coming soon! Guest Franchises Series 1 * RandomToons ** Jeannie ** Roselyn ** Jaquan ** Jenny the Mouse ** Tina the Cat ** Jackie ** Doggier ** Goober ** Tempo ** Howler ** Payten * The Simpsons ** Homer Simpson ** Marge Simpson ** Bart Simpson ** Lisa Simpson ** Grampa Simpson ** Ned Flanders ** Krusty The Clown ** Mr. Burns * Greeny Phatom ** Little Guy ** Little Girl ** Dr. Beanson ** Green Bob ** Santed Sailor ** Bob Beanson ** Gree Guy * Ice Age ** Manny ** Sid ** Diego ** Ellie ** Crash and Eddie ** Brooke ** Peaches ** Jullian ** Buck ** Scrat ** Scratte * Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic: Mega Drive ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Amy Rose ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic ** Classic Sonic ** Classic Tails ** Classic Knuckles ** Classic Amy ** Classic Eggman ** Classic Metal Sonic * Alex Kidd ** Alex Kidd * Bug! ** Bug ** Superfly ** Maggot Dog ** Queen Cadavra * Chu Chu Rocket ** Chuih * Clockwork Knight ** Pepper ** Sir Ginger ** Prunchau ** Le Bon ** Soltia ** Clockwork Princess Chelsea * Jet Set Radio ** Beat ** Gum * NiGHTS into Dreams... ** Nights ** Elliot Edwards ** Claris Sinclair ** William Taylor ** Helen Cartwright ** Reala * Puyo Puyo ** Amitie ** Arle Nadja * Samba de Amigo ** Amigo ** Amiga * Super Monkey Ball ** Aiai ** Meemee ** Baby ** Gongon * Space Channel 5 ** Ulala ** Pudding * ToeJam & Earl ** ToeJam ** Earl * Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie ** Red ** Chuck ** Bomb ** Matilda ** Terence ** Hal ** Bubbles ** Mighty Eagle ** Leonard ** Ross ** Judge Peckinpah * Crash Bandicoot ** Crash Bandicoot ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Doctor Neo Cortex ** Dr. N. Gin ** Dr. Nefarious Tropy ** Tiny Tiger ** Pinstripe Potoroo ** Koala Kong ** Ripper Roo ** Nina Cortex ** Dr. N. Trance ** Doctor Nitrus Brio ** Dingodile ** Victor and Moritz ** Nitros Oxide * Skylanders ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Cynder ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Jet-Vac ** High Five ** Snap Shot ** Nightfall ** Spitfire ** Stormblade ** Pop Fizz ** Smash Hit ** Terrafin * Hello Kitty ** Hello Kitty * Cuphead/Cuphead: A Inkwell Adventures ** Cuphead ** Mughead * Legend Quest ** Leonardo "Leo" San ** Don Andrés ** Teodora ** Alebrije ** Marcella * El Chavo * Monica's Gang * Sitio do Picapau Amerelo * Doraemon * Olivia the Girl ** Olivia ** Avah ** Evil Mysterious * The Legend Ninja Warrior ** Makaila Bravery/Lady Dragon Warrior ** Haiden Fuller/Warrior Man * Storks ** Junior ** Tulip ** Pigeon Toady ** Alpha and Beta wolves ** Jasper * Cats Don't Dance ** Danny (Cats Don't Dance) ** Sawyer ** Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer ** Darla Dimple ** Tillie Hippo ** Woolie the Mammoth ** Frances Albacore ** Cranston Goat ** T.W. Turtle ** L.B. Mammoth ** Flanagan ** Max ** Farley Wink ** Bus Driver ** Kong ** Alligator * The Amazing World of Gumball ** Gumball Watterson ** Darwin Watterson ** Anais Watterson ** Richard Watterson ** Nicole Watterson ** Penny Fitzgerald ** Carrie Krueger ** Tobias Wilson ** Tina Rex ** Banana Joe ** Alan Keane ** Rob ** Bobert ** Sarah G. Lato ** Leslie ** Masami Yoshida ** Sussie ** Teri ** Carmen ** Jamie Russo ** Juke ** Hector Jötunheim ** Ocho ** Molly Collins ** Colin and Felix ** Clayton ** Idaho ** Anton ** William ** Billy Parham ** Hot Dog Guy ** Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. ** Clare Cooper ** Wilson Bilson ** Jared Dawson ** Razor ** Lucy Simian ** Nigel Brown ** Steve Small ** Rocky Robinson ** Joan Markham ** Coach Russo ** Moonchild Corneille ** Gaylord Robinson ** Margaret Robinson ** Larry Needlemeyer ** Doughnut Sheriff ** Patrick Fitzgerald ** Joanna Watterson ** Louie Watterson ** Gary Hedges ** Jackie Wilson ** Harold Wilson ** Frankie Watterson * We Bare Bears ** Grizzly ** Panda ** Ice Bear ** Chloe Park ** Nom Nom ** Charlie ** Ranger Tabes * Unikitty! ** Unkitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard ** Master Frown ** Brock * Mixels ** Flain ** Vulk ** Zorch ** Krader ** Seismo ** Shuff ** Teslo ** Teslo ** Volectro ** Flurr ** Slumbo ** Lunk ** Jawg ** Gobba ** Chomly ** Kraw ** Tentro ** Balk ** Glomp ** Glurt ** Torts ** Scorpi ** Footi ** Hoogi ** Magnifo ** Mesmo ** Wizwuz ** Niksput ** Nurp-Naut ** Rokit ** Burnard ** Meltus ** Flamzer * Malachi Universal ** Malachi ** Purple Guy ** Jenny (Malachi Universal) ** Takashi (Malachi Universal) ** Ashley (Malachi Universal) ** Bella (Malachi Universal) ** Damar ** Dina ** Lucas ** Daniel ** Elijah ** Henry ** Sebastian ** Wyatt ** Ryan ** Cory ** Zaria ** Kaliani ** Giana ** Andi ** Alimee ** Lotta ** Lioe ** Tiana ** Lola ** Gree Jr. ** Walachi ** NaPurple ** Cabel ** Queen Phia ** King Joe * Mouse Trapz ** Ronald the Dog ** Dan the Mouse ** Phil the Cat ** Micheal the Bulldog ** Harley the Dog ** James the Cat ** Toby the Cat ** Leo the Cat ** Booboo the Puppy ** Bonita the Cat ** Towto the Mouse ** Kila the Mouse ** Malachi ** Mammie * Open Season ** Boog ** Elliot ** McSquizzy ** Reilly ** Giselle ** Ian ** Mr. Weenie ** Serge ** Deni ** Buddy ** Rosie ** Maria * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ** Flint Lockwood ** Samantha "Sam" Sparks ** Tim Lockwood ** Steve the Monkey ** Brent McHale ** Officer Earl Devereaux ** Calvin "Cal" Devereaux ** Manny (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Hotel Transylvania ** Count Dracula ** Jonathan Loughran ** Mavis D. Loughran ** Dennis Loughran ** Frank/Frankenstein ** Wayne ** Griffin the Invisible Man ** Murray ** Vlad * The Kidriends ** Joshua (The Kidriends) ** Paintboy ** Lil Rio 2000 ** Mawl ** Eleana ** Maya ** Rita ** Ringer Bob ** Huojin ** Jaxon ** Andrew ** Dylan ** Nolan ** Sophie (The Kidriends) ** Grace ** Kaleb ** Milia ** Lord De ** Keio ** Josi ** Princess Vada * Jaybross/The Jaybross Show ** Jaybross ** JCBross ** Barneybross * Jamie ** Jamie * Wack Force ** Kelly * Pac-Man ** Pac-Man ** Ms. Pac-Man ** Blinky * Taiko no Tatsujin * Tamagotchi * Spongebob Squarepants ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Patrick Star ** Squidward Tenticles ** Mr. Krabs ** Sandy Cheeks ** Plankton ** Karen ** Mrs. Puff ** Pearl Krabs ** Gary ** Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ** Flying Dutchman ** Larry the Lobster ** Man Ray and Dirty Bubble * Rocko's Modern Life ** Rocko ** Heffer ** Filburt ** Spunky ** Ed Bighead ** Bev Bighead ** Chuck and Leon Chameleon ** Mr. Dupette ** Earl ** Gladys the Hippo Lady ** Really Really Big Man * Rugrats/''All Grown Up!'' ** Tommy Pickles ** Chuckie Finster ** Phil DeVille ** Lil DeVille ** Angelica Pickles ** Dil Pickles ** Susie Carmichael ** Kimi Finster ** Spike ** Stu Pickles ** Didi Pickles ** Grandpa Lou Pickles ** Drew Pickles ** Chas Finster ** Kira Finster ** Charlotte Pickles ** Howard DeVille * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ** Ickis ** Oblina ** Krumm ** The Gromble ** The Snorch ** Zimbo ** Simon the Monster Hunter ** Bradley * The Wild Thornberrys ** Eliza ** Darwin ** Donnie ** Debbie ** Marianne ** Nigel * Rocket Power ** Otto Rocket ** Regina "Reggie" Rocket ** Sam "Squid" Dullard ** Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez ** Raymond "Raymundo" Rocket ** Tito Makani * As Told by Ginger ** Ginger Foutley ** Carl Foutley ** Lois Foutley ** Jonas Foutley ** Dr. David Dave ** Dodie Bishop ** Robert Joseph 'Hoodsey' Bishop ** Joann Bishop ** Dave Bishop ** Macie Lightfoot ** Bobby and Bobbie Lightfoot ** Darren Patterson ** Will Patterson * The Ren & Stimpy Show ** Ren Höek ** Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat ** Mr. Horse ** Powdered Toast Man ** Muddy Mudskipper * Hey Arnold! ** Arnold Shortman ** Gerald Martin Johanssen ** Helga G. Pataki ** Phoebe Heyerdahl ** Harold Berman ** Stinky Peterson ** Sid (Hey Arnold!) ** Rhonda Wellington Lloyd ** Eugene Horowitz ** Lila Sawyer * KaBlam! ** Henry ** June ** Mr. B. Foot ** Mr. Fred Stockdale ** Mr. Jimmy McGee ** Lupicia "Loopy" Cooper ** Larry Cooper ** Prometheus ** Bob (KaBlam!) * The Angry Beavers ** Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver ** Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver ** Stump ** Treeflower ** Bing ** Barry Bear ** Truckee ** Big Rabbit * Doug ** Douglas "Doug" Funnie ** Porkchop ** Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine ** Roger M. Klotz ** Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise ** Beebe Bluff ** Al and Moo Sleech ** Mr. Bud Dink * CatDog ** CatDog ** Winslow ** Clifford Maurice "Cliff" Feltbottom ** Shriek DuBois ** Ignatius "Lube" Catfield-McDog ** Rancid Rabbit ** Eddie the Squirrel ** Randolph Grant ** Tallulah Headbank ** Mean Bob ** Lola Caricola ** The Ingrid Twins ** Mervis Pantry ** Mr. Cornelius Sunshine * The Fairly OddParents ** Timmy Turner ** Cosmo ** Wanda ** Poof ** Vicky ** Sparky ** Chloe Carmichael ** Timmy's parents ** Chester McBadbat ** A.J. ** Jorgen Von Strangle ** Tootie ** Denzel Crocker ** Francis ** Anti-Fairies ** Foop ** Pixies, Inc. ** Dark Laser ** Norm the Genie * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom ** Samantha Manson ** Tucker Foley ** Jazz Fenton ** Jack Fenton ** Maddie Fenton ** Vlad Plasmius * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** Chief Herbert Dumbrowski ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Verminious Snaptrap ** The Chameleon ** Bird Brain * Bunsen Is a Beast ** Bunsen ** Mikey ** Amanda Killman ** Beverly ** Darcy ** Wolfie ** Sophie Sanders * The Loud House ** Lincoln Loud ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud, Jr. ** Lucy Loud ** Lana Loud ** Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud ** Clyde McBride ** Lynn Loud, Sr. ** Rita Loud ** Howard and Harold McBride ** Bobby ** Ronnie Anne ** Mr. Grouse * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/''Planet Sheen'' ** Jimmy Neutron ** Sheen Estevez ** Carl Wheezer ** Cindy Vortex ** Libby Folfax ** Goddard ** Hugh Neutron ** Judy Neutron ** Nick Dean ** UltraLord ** Dorkus ** Doppy Doppweiler ** Nesmith ** Aseefa ** Beautiful Gorgeous ** Evil Jimmy ** King Goobot V ** Poultra ** Professor Finbarr Calamitous * Back at the Barnyard ** Otis ** Pip ** Abby ** Pig ** Freddy ** Peck ** Duke ** Bessy ** Mrs. Beady ** Mr. Beady ** Snotty Boy ** The Jersey Cows ** Everett ** Baxter ** Buck ** Pizza Twins ** Officer O'Hanlon * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** JX-9 (Jenny) ** Brad ** Tuck ** Sheldon ** Dr. Wakeman ** Princess Vega ** Melody Locust ** Phineas Mogg ** Kenny Mogg ** Brit and Tiff ** Jantrice ** Don Prima ** Armagedroid ** Killgore * Catscratch ** Mr. Blik ** Gordon Quid ** Waffle ** Hovis ** Kimberly * Shaun the Sheep ** Shaun ** Bitzer ** Shirley ** Timmy ** Nuts ** Hazel * Miraculous ** Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug ** Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir ** Hawk Moth ** Alya Césaire ** Chloé Bourgeois ** Nino Lahiffe ** Sabrina Raincomprix * Zak Storm * The Emperor's New Groove ** Kuzco ** Pacha ** Chicha ** Chaca ** Tipo ** Rudy ** Bucky ** Yzma ** Kronk * Chicken Little ** Chicken Little ** Abby Mallard ** Runt of the Litter ** Fish Out of Water ** Buck Cluck ** Foxy Loxy ** Goosey Loosey ** Turkey Lurkey ** Kirby (Chicken Little) ** Morkubine Porcupine ** Mr. Woolensworth * Phineas and Ferb ** Phineas Flynn ** Ferb Fletcher ** Candace Flynn ** Agent P ** Baljeet Tjinder ** Carl the Intern ** Lawrence Fletcher ** Linda Flynn-Fletcher ** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ** Stacy Hirano ** Jenny Brown ** Major Monogram ** Dr. Doofenshmirtz ** Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ** Norm * Gravity Falls ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Grunkle Stan ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Candy Chiu ** Grenda ** Bill Cipher * Star vs. The Forces of Evil ** Star Butterfly ** Marco Diaz ** Ferguson O'durguson ** Alfonso Dolittle ** Pony Head ** Ludo * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ** Brandy Harrington ** Mr. Whiskers ** Lola Boa ** Cheryl and Meryl ** Ed ** Gaspar Le'Gecko * Transformers ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Megatron ** Starscream ** Ironhide * My Little Pony ** Twilight Sparkle ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie ** Rarity ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Spike ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle * Littlest Pet Shop ** Blythe Baxter ** Russell Ferguson ** Sunil Nevla ** Vinnie Terrio ** Pepper Clark ** Minka Mark ** Zoe Trent ** Penny Ling ** Roger Baxter * Pound Puppies ** Lucky ** Cookie ** Niblet ** Strudel ** Squirt ** Rebound ** Cupcake ** Patches * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ** Hanazuki ** Kiazuki ** Kiyoshi ** Maroshi * Chuck's Choice ** Chuck McFarlane ** UD ** Misha ** Norm McFarlane ** Ash ** Pepper ** Borkle ** Mishina * The ZhuZhus ** Frankie Pamplemousse ** Pipsqueak ** Mr. Squiggles ** Num Nums ** Chunk ** Wilfred P. Kerdle ** Cindy and Mindy Gelato ** Madge ** Whendy Sails ** Jessica Beeker * An American Tail ** Fievel Mousekewitz ** Tanya Mousekewitz ** Papa Mousekewitz ** Mama Mousekewitz ** Tony Toponi ** Tiger ** Bridget ** Miss Kitty ** Warren T. Rat ** Cat R. Waul ** Madame Mousey * The Land Before Time ** Littlefoot ** Cera ** Ducky ** Petrie ** Spike ** Chomper ** Ruby ** Guido ** Grandpa and Grandma Longneck ** Bron ** Etta ** Wild Arms * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story ** Rex The Tyrannosaurus rex ** Woog The Triceratops ** Elsa The Pteranodon ** Dweeb The Parasaurolophus ** Louie ** Cecilia Nuthatch ** Vorb ** Captain Neweyes ** Dr. Juliet Bleeb ** Stubbs The Clown ** Professor Screweyes * Balto ** Balto ** Jenna ** Boris ** Muk & Luk ** Aleu ** Kodi ** Nikki, Kaltag & Star ** Kirby, Dusty & Ralph ** Stella ** Dixie & Sylvie ** Mel & Dipsy * Shrek ** Shrek ** Donkey ** Puss in Boots ** Princess Fiona ** Dragon ** The Gingerbread Man ** The Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Pinocchio ** Three Blind Mice ** Dronkeys ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * Madagascar ** Alex ** Marty ** Melman ** Gloria ** The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) ** King Julien ** Mort ** Maurice * Home/''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' ** Oh ** Tip ** Lucy Tucci ** Kyle ** Smek * Caleb ** Caleb O'Sullivan ** Woody ** Breadhead ** Professor Tarantula ** Chris Hamelworth ** Jake Simontin ** Jenny Time Warrior ** Tom Cartoon Master ** Core ** Calculate ** Data ** Clare ** Jenny ** Music Mysterious ** Betty the Police Catcher * Rayman ** Rayman ** Globox ** Barbara ** Betilla the Fairy ** Murfy ** The Teensies ** Bubble Dreamer * Earthworm Jim ** Earthworm Jim * The Jumping Ground ** PuffPuff Humbert ** Lance Patrick ** Zowie Hosker ** Rob Broflovski * All Dogs Go to Heaven ** Charlie B. Barkin ** Itchy Itchiford ** Sasha la Fleur-Barkin ** Annabelle ** Carface Caruthers ** Killer ** Belladonna Series 2 * Woody Woodpecker ** Woody Woodpecker ** Winnie Woodpecker ** Chilly Willy ** Wally Walrus ** Buzz Buzzard * Mickey Mouse ** Mickey Mouse ** Minnie Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Daisy Duck ** Goofy ** Pluto ** Oswald the Lucky Rabbit ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Jollytoons ** Laio ** Johnny Rabbit ** Duke Fox ** Kath ** Loop ** Losie ** Oeo ** Tyra Bell ** E.O. Kango ** Ren Tiger * Tiny Toon Adventures ** Buster Bunny ** Babs Bunny ** Plucky Duck ** Hamton J. Pig ** Elmyra Duff ** Montana Max ** Fifi La Fume ** Gogo Dodo ** Shirley McLoon ** Furrball ** Dizzy Devil ** Sweetie Pie ** Calamity Coyote ** Little Beeper * Animaniacs ** Yakko ** Wakko ** Dot ** Dr. Otto Scratchansniff ** Hello Nurse ** Thaddeus J. Plotz ** Ralph the Guard ** Slappy Squirrel ** Skippy Squirrel ** Rita the Cat ** Runt the Dog ** Buttons the Dog ** Mindy ** Minerva Mink ** Bobby ** Squit ** Pesto ** Katie Ka-Boom ** Mr. Director * Smallfoot '' ** Migo ** Percy ** Meechee ** Stonekeeper ** Gwangi ** Kolka ** Dorgle ** Brenda ** Flem ** Thorp * ''The Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom ** Buttercup ** Bubbles ** Professor Utonium ** Ms. Keane ** The Mayor ** Mojo Jojo ** HIM * Sheep in the Big City ** Sheep ** General Specific ** Farmer John ** Ben Plotz ** Private Public ** The Angry Scientist ** The Plot Device ** General Lee Outrageous ** Lady Virginia Richington ** Lisa Rental ** X Agent * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ** Yumi Yoshimura ** Ami Onuki ** Kaz Harada ** Jang-Keng ** Tekirai ** Harmony ** Eldwin Blair ** King Chad ** Atchan * Captain Underpants ** Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp ** George ** Harold ** Professor Poopypants ** Edith ** Melvin * Clifford the Big Red Dog * The Smurfs/''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' ** Smurfette ** Papa Smurf ** Hefty Smurf ** Clumsy Smurf ** Brainy Smurf ** Smurf Willow ** Smurf Stormi ** Smurf Blossom ** Smurf Lily ** Smurf Melody ** Smurf Jade ** Grouchy Smurf ** Gargamel ** Azrael ** Monty * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Atomic Betty ** Betty Berrett ** Sparky ** X-5 ** Maximus I.Q. ** Beatrixo Barrett ** Jimmy Barrett ** Noah Parker ** Penelope Lang ** Regeena Patterton * Mega Man * Minecraft/''Minecraft: Story Mode'' ** Steve ** Alex (Minecraft) ** Male Jesse ** Female Jesse ** Petra ** Axel ** Olivia (Minecraft: Story Mode) ** Lukas ** Fangirl * ''Ferdinand '' ** Ferdinand the Bull ** Lupe ** Bones ** Valiente ** Guapo ** Una ** Dos ** Cuatro ** El Primero ** Angus ** Maquina ** Juan ** Paco ** Nina Category:Lists Category:Characters